I'm the Murderer (FNAF Transformers Crossover)
by Tigressa101
Summary: (Based on Springtrap/William Afton) As a living punishment for his crimes, William was once human but now he is a corpse entrapped in the rusted remains of a Cybertronian. His ripped skinned almost skeletal head is the only thing remaining of him, inside the jaws of the helm of his prison for all eternity. (Part of Transformers - The Nightmare Universe collection.)


**You all know Springtrap and the infamous Five Nights at Freddy's series, but what if they weren't animatronics but rather Cybertronians whose bodies have not been alive in years? What if a deranged animatronic manufacturer found them and based the Freddy Crew on them? What if Freddy and the gang were only simple animatronics but William decided to put the real Cybertronian bodies to good use as his secret weapons to kill children? And what if he used one Cybertronian body to walk around before the children got him stuck inside? What will become of Springtrap?**

* * *

A clawed servo, semi-rusted and armor cracked, wrapped around a broken pillar, the fake marble crunching under his grasp as pushed off it with a growl. His large beastly horns, one missing its top half component, nearly tore up the ceiling as he clambered down the gloomy halls of his once admirable carnival tent. Silver optics unblinking tried desperately to detect any movement, any life he could take. When he heard a soft shuffle to his right, his head zipped to the side but saw nothing. The terrible permanent grin he wore with sharp teeth defining its depth twitched unsettlingly.

A slow hiss rumbled through his broken voice box of the "suit" he wore, or rather had become, and the face of the creature he inhabited split open with its lower desecrated jaw pulling back to touch what would be the throat. The upper jaw and helm separated into two pieces vertically to reveal a skeletal head of a man supported by tubes and wires attached to rotting skin like a makeshift neck. Mouth stuck in a frown with embedded alien eyes into his skull, the head now had a better view of his surroundings and carefully checked every corner in detail. His "mask's" eyeholes now had tiny white dots mimicking the missing eyes but they weren't good for seeking and often gave a few blind spots he wanted covered. Those were his secondary sights when his head was revealed, a way to cover multiple areas in case someone wanted to sneak past or above him.

No longer were there laughs or sweet cries of children to be heard, only silence and he was sick of it. The wheels attached to his shins and shoulders whirled in frustration as he found nothing out of the ordinary. A pity indeed; he wouldn't even mind adult screams right now which were an amazing treat in general since back then before his _predicament_ , he couldn't kill an adult because adults were smarter and knew perhaps how to defend themselves, call for help if need be. That was a major risk being discovered trying to kill adults, one he couldn't afford at the time. Now though, human adults were by far the least of the possible resistance to his immortal regime.

He was a monster, an all-powerful sentinel and now he had the means to go after more than just his own species, he could also go after the Marionette whom he blamed more than anybody for his curse. Oh that doll was sneaky, playing a human-sized toy when in reality she herself was a monster too. She was one of those robotic aliens but apparently a different species entirely. The Maritatrons were all huge doll-like creatures scarily enough, the females black with white designs and armored face while bearing minimal various colored details. The males were white with black designs and often only one color in detail. Marionette was an assistant to the queen Marita and unlike on Earth, male Maritas were viewed less than equal to females. She claimed she was less biased than most and yet she still found more aggression against him than his late wife who let him kill their children albeit it was kind of accidental two out of the three times.

Funny how her mistake was the ultimate empowerment for his murderous tendencies. She gave those brats their second chance, she wanted to punish him by trapping his soul within this alien body but the deal was as long as he lived, the children would be bound to the bodies they possess. He died but technically he lived. Until his spirit moves on, they suffer with him if he's too close in proximity, they feel pain and they have found that killing others numbs the pain his presence brings. The closer he is, the deadlier they become. A beautiful irony that made his curse so worth the trouble. Of course ever since then, she has tried to remove his soul but he learned how to evade her cheap tricks. No longer would he be pinned and punished; he wouldn't play easy to get anymore. If she wanted to take him down, she would have to work for it.

The fangs embedded in the head rattled as he grew more antagonized, wishing to chomp down on whatever life form thought it funny to disturb him. Slowly, the faceplates closed and his head was lifted slightly so the eyeholes aligned with his silver optics. Whoever the intruder was, if anything, they were long gone or simply smart enough to have evaded him...for now.

He continued to sluggishly walk through the tent where his circus of animatronics used to please the audiences until he found the exit and stared menacingly at the park outside which had quite a bit of land to it, spacious really. A Ferris wheel damaged but still holding did not shine any lights. The various buildings he barely fit into even with the entrance walls removed were filled with arcade games, and trampolines, and other fun activities he now hovered over were stained and ugly. The roller coasters, the carousel, and the little rides were rusted beyond repair but he knew they still worked, most if not all. And all of it was surrounded by a freakish fence almost as tall as him with an entry way that was chained together. He could break it easily but his unfortunate situation yielded him bound to the property.

Then there was his most prized possession at the South side: the pizzeria. He hated that place but it was his legacy of fun and terror. This property was originally just an acre and this pizzeria was his start to infamy. In the comforts of the edge of the forest near the now abandoned town of Times Beach, Missouri, he made his debut but where it began is also where it ended. The "toxin" of the town was more than the government let on, of course, but he owed no explanation to them since they were the only organization who knew he was still there.

Sliding his withered servo across a set of merry-go-round kiddie planes and watching them creak forward in their pathetic circle, he carefully ducked into the enlarged entrance of the pizzeria he had created and navigated its rather claustrophobic halls. He never liked small spaces but after getting trapped in one for all eternity, the fear didn't really take ahold of him anymore.

Drawings with backgrounds of mixed hues of yellow were still taped to the chess-patterned walls which also didn't uphold too well with chips and cracks galore. He paused as a couple caught his interest. Freddy Fazbear handing a child a microphone with Bonnie playing with another while Chica offered one her delicious cupcakes to a little girl holding a balloon. Those animatronics weren't the real deal like he now was but he had to admit, he did make a very compelling facade.

He remembered how he found them, the real Freddy and his crew but they weren't like Earth's feeble robots. They were out of this world, literally. He was an excellent robotics engineer, top of the line, and not many competitors to challenge his game but making animal robots felt underwhelming after a year or two. The first generation of animatronics were amazing...from a child's point of view and maybe even gullible adults but they certainly did not impress him. After tinkering with designs to make them more akin to his _preference_ , he finally got frustrated and walked out of his small factory. That's when he found the answer to his sick prayers but the curse of his demise.

A rock bed covered for nearly a century, maybe more, gave way and he found himself in the presence of gods. Sleeping giants entombed in metal pods but the monitors that barely seemed to run told a different story. It appeared they had perished, all ten of them, except the tenth pod had been empty but at the time, he figured they weren't around anymore. He was wrong. But back then, he knew only that he had hit the jackpot. Secretly, he excavated him and brought them home. He named them along the way just as a placeholder but that became the lead names of his second generation ironically.

Blacklight and Sunlight, _Freddy_ and _Golden Freddy_ , were twin truck brothers but he didn't learn their names until after recent reports of encounters with the species of their origin whom he started to dislike greatly. Pitiful foolish Optimus Prime he would kill without hesitation when he next got the chance! Hijack, _Bonnie_ , had been a former Decepticon who left that team of monsters to put his skills of mechanical conquest to better use. Override, _Chica_ , the lovely Seeker had a fiery temper on her and certainly used her wings for more than just flight if angered. Gigabyte, _Foxy_ , was what he had heard was a Dinobot and a rather large Carnotaurus-like beast to be exact but an unfortunate reduction to immediate survival severed his left servo and he had it replaced by a hook with Cybertronian symbols engraved on it.

A Minicon called Sprocket was among the larger group but his striped patterns on his armor made a funny looking bot out of him so he earned the nickname _Balloon_ _Boy_ out of spite. Avia, _Ballora_ , reminded him of a dancer despite being a medic almost because of the skirt-like armor covering her hips and she was said to have a very calm persona for someone her breed. Then there was Starblitz, a bitch in sheep's clothing but there was so much to be said about her that he couldn't even list all of it. Finally his favorite one, Shadowrunner, the horned devil himself. This monster truck-mimicking alien was gorgeous and had a very interesting rap sheet even he could appreciate. Out of all the bots, he turned the mech into his own personal mecha-suit and made a name for himself that now was dreaded throughout history: _Springtrap_.

The latter four were to a lesser extent accidental inventions he incorporated into his system of faux entertainment but out of all of them, Baby was the greatest mistake. Starblitz took a heavy amount of damage in what he assumed was their fall to Earth and she needed repairs badly so integrating his more clownish appeal found on the animatronics, he turned her into a horror show and named her _Circus Baby_. To keep suspicions low, he made a more human variant of her to use as an animatronic as well as the others but it turned out she wasn't as dead as he would have hoped. His dear daughter, Elizabeth, knew of his creations origins but she drew too close to Baby and, well, an unfortunate loss indeed. Unlike the other children, his daughter wasn't possessing the animatronic nor the actual alien body he fixed up; Baby was alive and conscious. She showed a bit of his daughter's personality but nothing concrete. Baby was new entity entirely, most likely drawn crazy by realizing her predicament. It didn't take long before she went after him but instead mistook his son, Michael, as him.

Michael suffered dissection as Baby used supposedly shrinking powers to mimic a human or Minicon so she could remove her armor and take over the poor boy's body. It was found out she was technically the largest Minicon bred in the history of Transformers making her some sort of queen amongst those robo-midgets. It didn't help that she had the unusual abilities of magic, manipulating anything she outmost desired and summoning assistants, the Bidybabs, through her staff which she constantly makes appear and disappear into thin air suggesting it was a form of energy she made turn physical somehow. It was to be believed that the staff could do more but whenever anybody other than her got ahold of it, it would vanish into energy and return to her spark.

Posing around as Michael only lasted a brief week until the body began to malfunction. She had no choice but to leave it and regenerate her real form, another child of his dead. But Michael was the first to come back. His spirit hated his father for leaving him with Baby so he controlled the one thing his father prized at that moment. There was a project he had been working on but did not alert his wife of called _Ennard_. It was the ultimate monstrosity; six limbs supported it with two front human-like arms with Dinobot legs and two backside three-clawed clamps that would help overwhelm any opponents. A Dinobot tail with another set of three-clawed clamps attached to the end gave the beast balance with candy-corn colored spikes lined to spine of the creature as well as two short horns attached to a white mask that was not complete at the time. Ennard was supposed to be a white armored monster with a clownish face, the stuff of nightmares but the armor was never put on before Michael took over. A project lost as another blow.

A couple years before Baby awoke to her full extent though, he had monitored his youngest son, James, and his fears of the animatronics seeing how he reacted throughout the night when he mistook the entities as real. The fears lead to a lot of bullying on Michael's part, not that he would stop his son, and this lead to the other accidental death of a member of his family when the animatronic of Golden Freddy broke a spring holding James in his mouth and shattered the frontal lobe of his son. James died a month after Elizabeth and Michael passed away two years later after recovering from what he had done. James had become Balloon Boy no later than a week after his death. Natalie, his wife, knew what he had done to all his children but did she do anything? Well, one reason he loved her so much was because she had been just as crazy as he was. They were children, they could always have more. He was separated from Natalie when he passed away but he assumed she was still alive, still causing havoc perhaps. Oh how he lusted for her right now but there wasn't much he could do even if he met her again, damn you alien body.

He could recall how fun it was making those copies of the Transformers as living creepy dolls. He always made two of each, one Transformer with the exception of the original ten and one animatronic counterpart to use for his company. The Toys of the Freddy Five were redesigns of his insight on the Transformers species. Toy Chica was made into a more feminine mold than her original who also had some curves but was mostly muscular, odd for a Seeker femme apparently. Toy Bonnie was altered from that disgusting, rotting lavender to a lavish blue and there were times where he mistook the Toy as a femme. Toy Freddy wasn't very different from Blacklight...Freddy but Golden Freddy had a counterpart, Spring Freddy, who was partners with Spring Bonnie but both of these Transformers somehow didn't work. They were scrapped but their animatronic brothers weren't which he then converted both into his personal suits before alternating Springtrap himself.

Baby got another set of Toys to play with known as the Funtime Gang but Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and his Minicon, Bonbon, were anything aside from nice out of the spotlight. He had noticed some of his crew had gone missing prior which led him to speculate he was the main target hence his decision to send Michael down to investigate. Whether Baby trapped their souls within those Transformers to compensate for her loneliness he did not know but he knew damn well no children-possessed monsters knew how to dismantle another Transformer with little damage. His crew was the only ones with such knowledge besides himself. Ballora also was original and loved to dance after he fixed her legs which had been severed but she also showed signs of various degrees of violence, her sharp teeth hidden behind her beautiful faceplates.

Balloon Boy and Mangle were supposed to be Toys but something went wrong. Mangle ended up with two heads as a Carnotaurus-Tyrannosaurus Dinobot hybrid but the right head somehow lost its armor to the neck and part of the side of its rib cage. She was a vicious bitch and Foxy would not verse her. The Minicon was in fact the original like Circus Baby and Ballora as he sustained multiple injuries, granting him a makeover as a Toy instead but as aggressive as the reports said he was, he acted anything but. Balloon Boy was extremely timid, only appearing at most to damage the power of electronics so the others could attack their victims when their prey was blinded.

Then he recalled the tenth Transformer, the one he thought was long gone and left her teammates to rot when actually she had always been there, he was just too arrogant to take notice which began his downfall in the first place. The Marionette had followed him home and ruined everything! When his crew found her disguised as a human-sized toy in a present box with a note on it, they thought nothing of it and neither did he. She was cunning, playing along while he opened her up to see how she worked. Unlike the rest of her friends, she had no spark and could conceal her energy readings. He did indeed notice there was something off about that doll but by the time the truth was revealed, he was already dead and reborn into this creature of pain.

He glanced again at some of the other drawings, his optics now fixated on the children the fake animatronics were giving various gifts to. Those children, he could not forget them. He had murdered children before those five but Marionette was not around then, but she was when he killed these five brats. If he could recall, Gabriel and Cassidy were only one year apart and it was Gabriel's birthday that day, June 26th turning eight. His friends, Susie, Jeremy, and Charlie were all seven with Charlie being the next up for his birthday and their parents were idiots, chatting away while he wore the Spring Freddy suit to lure them back with cake in hand. They didn't think of anything when they followed him down below to his personal warehouse until he locked the doors and stripped from the costume.

His purple security uniform was all the kids really saw hence their later obsession in killing night guards unbiased but Cassidy may have saw him because he noticed she rarely went after anybody including the guards, only when he arrived to use Springtrap for the umpteenth time a couple years later did she become active, mocking the Golden Freddy suit's lifeless pose on the floor where he left it.

Optics fluttered in pleasure as he recollected the first stab, the first shred of innocence taken away from those poor unfortunate souls. They screamed out for their parents but none came, they couldn't hear the pathetic little brats all the way down there. He sliced open Jeremy's throat, a stream of blood staining his striped t-shirt. He pulled Susie's ponytail and sent the blade into her back when she recoiled while the others tried to hide from him. She didn't die that blow which slightly angered him on how sloppy that was but as she stretched on her bleeding spine begging for him to stop, he simply stood above her and brought his knife down on her heart.

Silence and miniature waves of whimpering echoed through the large basement but that didn't deter him, he loved a good chase. Charlie climbed through a vent quickly but he didn't worry about the boy escaping. Those vents didn't lead anywhere except back into the room. Rolling his eyes, he silently skipped to where the vent ended and stood still in the corner as Charlie stumbled out. He spared no moment to loom over the boy and placed the blade right into the skull. If that didn't kill the boy, he would have bled to death in a matter of minutes regardless. Making his way to an old bed he never used, he stopped at the foot of it and tapped the knife against the metal bar. Peering down slowly, a wicked smile crept onto his face and he began to move to the left side of it calmly. A whistle sprang from his thrilled vocals when he carefully knelt down to see who was hiding beneath it. What he got though was a unfavorable surprise.

A lamp hit him straight in the eye, purplish bruising eventually formed because of it but at that moment, he saw blood drip onto his sleeve. His blood. In a sudden fit of rage, he launched himself to the other side of the bed and clasped Cassidy's leg, dragging her kicking and crying with little pity. Multiple stab wounds she had on her neck and head out of his outburst. He usually kept clean cuts, to the point, but seeing his own blood was a trigger. He hated being at the mercy of another even for a second. All that remained now was Gabriel. He called to the boy, taunting him and kicking over boxes, opening closets, and checking every angle more than once with his flashlight. Nothing was going to slip past him, he wouldn't allow it. He picked up a stray music box and cranked it, listening to its eerie tone but also seeing if he could get some sort of reaction...and he did. Gabriel made his final mistake, tripping over Jeremy's skateboard which had been discarded when they scattered or tried to.

The look of pure terror on the boy's face as the flashlight pinpointed him and a bit of light glimmered off the knife as it was positioned to maim. The boy kept crying out the word "please". It could have been these children were led to believe that uniforms of his kind were meant to signify good people but that belief had been shattered that day as the hope in Gabriel faded, his hand trying to act as a barrier between the two. Gabriel screamed.

Springtrap moved forward deeper into the halls, crawling into the playroom which didn't look as kid-friendly anymore. The old box of the Marionette left to ruin next to the prize desk of corrupted plushies made him narrow his scarred eyes while his damaged eyebrows quickly pointed downward. After the murdering those children, he left their bodies in a pile to deal with later but when he came back, they were gone. She had taken them and put their remains in the bodies of the main five Transformers, giving them life. It turned out that they grew powerful enough over the years to extend their control to the animatronic counterparts as well, giving them the edge in all positions where their large bodies could not squeeze into. She made them too strong but the deal was what it was and it was to be completed no matter what the cost.

Gabriel became Blacklight a.k.a. Freddy and since he was technically the eldest of the kids, he was proclaimed the leader. His sister, Cassidy, became the dreaded Sunlight a.k.a Golden Freddy and she had more anger in her than the rest of them. Jeremy became Gigabyte a.k.a. Foxy, Charlie became Hijack a.k.a. Bonnie, and Susie became Override a.k.a. Chica. A monstrous quintuplet gang they had become and their journey was joined by others over a few years. Nevertheless, Marionette acted as their motherly figure with Mangle being secondary, especially towards Foxy who reminded her of her own pre-punk son.

Before he died though, several guards came and went to watch over the park of Freddy Fazbear Fairgrounds. The smart ones left after the first or second nights, the others weren't so lucky. Mangle gained a new independent soul by the name of Stephanie, a former Navy Seal discharged because of the discovery of her multiple personality disorder put on security guard duty. She lasted four of the nights but died by Foxy. Since the Marionette was around, her soul was delivered into the corpse of Mangle with one head being rational and the other being psycho, fitting really. James and Michael took over Balloon Boy and Ennard respectively but before the murders, Ballora seemed to have been possessed by one of his crew per Marionette's unknown involvement not surprisingly enough. A ballet intern named Theresa who was one of his top animatronic designers was killed by Baby when she went back to make sure the clown-faced femme wasn't cosmetically damaged after a fallout with Funtime Foxy who was supposedly Ernie, his chief mechanic. Funtime Freddy and Bonbon had to be Don and his 4' 10" wife, Beatrice who were both his lawyers and dear friends who went missing not too long after Baby was acting out of her role.

A many other guards never saw the light of day again but after Stephanie, Marionette eventually vanished for some time and without her powers, none of the people killed could be bound to an animatronic so they just died. Whether Freddy or the gang knew this or not was undetermined because they kept killing and shoving people into suits and miscellaneous-made Transformers hoping the dead would join their family but no one else did. Covering up those incidents took a lot of money and he was nearly bankrupt when word got out of unusual activity in several of his franchise's locations. True, he had murdered many children all in different Fazbear Pizzerias but simultaneous deaths he didn't commit? That led to a terrible investigation and he ran.

Of course, that led to him being hunted by Marionette and cornered when he went to retrieve Springtrap. For once, he actually feared his own creations. The dead children chased him through his circus, through the Pizzeria, all the way down to his storage chamber where he locked the door to buy him enough time to jump into his mech. His control system was in the chest cavity of the bot but there was an opening above that lead to the inside of its head in case he needed to fix the optics on his Transformer which ended up a coincidental death trap. The spring locks he had installed inside the body pushed pieces of the spine down below his seat and had he not gotten so cocky, he would have realized how stupid that was.

They overran the security doors, pushing him in his giant suit towards the walls. He tried to fight back but Mangle restrained his arms and Chica stabbed the pede with one of her wings leaving only one leg capable of doing anything but even that proved useless. He was approached by the Marionette as they held him and shoved a servo onto his chest with great force. At first he laughed when nothing happened but creaking below his seat and throughout the cockpit of the suit made his smile turned upside down. He immediately was about to scream, jolting head up to peer at the screen but no noise came for in a matter of seconds, the spring locks released.

They say you could still be conscious when your head was separated from your body, still be able to see and sense everything around you. He suddenly saw right through the eyeholes of the mech he inhabited before he died. He could feel his mouth unable to close and his eyes felt unnatural. Those were his last moments of consciousness and he hadn't the slightest clue on how his head was moved that quickly upward. His body had been crushed too by the endoskeleton of the mech realigning to its natural state but he never felt that, only saw it when he opened his chest plates out of curiosity.

Everything went white after that and he couldn't recall what Marionette did exactly but before he could touch the light, his vision glitched and he awoke with a painful cry. Pain was all he felt through his body but for the moment, he thought he was in his human body. He was wrong again. The pain was coming from the mechanical body he was stuck in and while the other possessed Transformers left him to bleed, they sealed him inside the storage chamber alone. It seemed like forever before he was released accidentally by someone finding him but by then, he had found out the children had become like him and they were stuck too. Delicious irony, definitely.

Since then, he had escaped the Fairgrounds multiple times to go hunting for more prey but Marionette decided to send an old friend to prevent him from his mission. Max was that blasted Guardian of Zeliria and he protects children and the world by keeping monsters like him imprisoned. He had only been captured once truly and placed in the Devil's Den, Max's personal prison island where other monsters like that child-loving sociopath Bendy, the creation of Circus Baby who became so deranged she began attacking her own friends, and the evil Aquatronian mermaid Leviathan thing, Bermuda, were kept. Keeping them there was only delaying the inevitable. But apparently it was so hard to contain him that he was sent back to his Fairgrounds on parole and trapped inside.

The children, the other possessed Transformers and Marionette were elsewhere on his second largest property belonging to the Fazbear Entertainment community so they would stay calm and not attack the guards on duty but instead just be the children they couldn't grow up to be, happy with their caretaker. Those brats deserved to suffer his presence; they were glorious monsters when he was close by but now they were just loving pets, not true to the potential their bodies carried for destruction. Ungrateful bastards.

A drop of something metal clanked loudly on the floor in the other room with a sound that almost could have been made out as a bad word. Female to be exact. He roared, instantly crawling backwards and turning towards the sound, clawing quickly to it. His head revealed itself again to get a better span of perception to his advantage. He missed this. He entered the main dining room and there near the exit, a woman holding a flashlight scared beyond reason tried to push open the old doors. There was a gap in the ceiling for him to exit but she couldn't get up there so she was trapped.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

What could pass as a chuckle rang from his broken vocals as his servo came down to drag him forward, the tile pieces uplifted from the pressure. His mask of a face came back down as he had a perfect view of her terror which was all he needed. There was no escape and this home of his would be her tomb.

She pressed her back to the door, tears running down olive cheeks. "Please, don't kill me! Please!"

Flashbacks of the children, of Gabriel crying those same words coursed through his mind and a disturbing arousal began to unfold as she whimpered. As swift as his wrath for Marionette was, the woman did not disappoint him as he close in. Fresh blood splattered over remnants of old along the floor and the walls, coating the door a cherry red. It was over in less than a minute regrettably but it was indeed a treat. He hadn't had a blood bath like that since the soldiers of Lieutenant Lennox's who decided to stupidly awake him with orders from a dim-witted government official.

Humans weren't as fun as Transformers though. Battling Optimus despite his loss was exhilarating and he longed for a rematch. He would get it but now he only had the little things to love in their moments.

Springtrap moved to stand up to exit the pizzeria, his remaining carnival of horror still the same as far as he could tell. Gears and joints squealed as he stretched, a good day's murder though he did wish for more of a challenge. It was better than nothing. Bringing his servo to reach behind his back, he unsheathed a sword tainted with Energon and blood alike. It had come with the body and was pretty badass for killing but it hadn't been used for quite some time. Eventually, that would change. He twirled it like a skilled swordsman, bringing the weapon to be parallel with his mask.

This wasn't the end, he promised himself that and all his enemies. He would come back, he always comes back and he will destroy Marionette for what she did, then those whiny children, then the lackluster Guardian of that prison, and then the heroic Optimus and his alien kind. He could afford the wait, could they?

Looking over his fallen empire, the dark spirit gave an ear-shattering screech to the heavens. He would kill them all.

* * *

 **AN: An upcoming short story emphasizing Blacklight and his crew will tie into this as well as another I plan on making. Remember this because some things will be important later on. Especially after I introduce all members of the Devil's Den whom I will point out secretly until the main fic regarding all of them comes into play, so keep a lookout for those.**


End file.
